Titania vs the Knight
by Piscemini
Summary: After his mission goes wrong, Laxus returns to the guild with a young girl named Midoriko. There, she joins team Natsu on various missions and adventures. However, the S-Class wizards of Fairy Tail sense a dark aura around her soul. As the guild tries to uncover the many secrets Midoriko has to hide, they will all soon discover how small the world truly is.


**CHAPTER 1 - New Recruit**

 **Author Note:**

 **1\. Hey everyone! This is my 2nd fanfic, ever! It's not perfect but i hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

 **2\. Please note that the story takes place after the anime Celestial Spirit Arc and before the manga Tartarus Arc.**

 **Diclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I claim to own it. Fairy Tail belongs to its creator Hiro Mashima. I only own my plot and OC, Isamu Midoriko.**

* * *

 _Unknown_ _3rd pers POV_

"Well, the time has come at last. Are you ready?"  
"Yes I am. You have trained and raised me for this. I shall not fail. I owe you that much."  
"I'm glad to hear it. Well, you should be off now. Best of luck."  
"I don't need luck, only power."  
And so this mysterious person was off to fulfill their mission.

 _Still 3rd pers POV – in the Fairy Tail guildhall_ _  
_"Kyaa! Natsu! Don't use Happy as a weapon! Gray! Put your clothes back on!" yelled Lucy. Gray and Natsu were once again in the midst of battle for who would get to order first at the bar. It all started when both Natsu and Gray had order juice for Lucy at the exact same time. Erza tried to stop them but ended up joining the fight when Natsu landed on her piece of strawberry cheese cake. Elfman and Macao also joined the fray yelling they were real men. Juvia could be seen in the corner glaring daggers at Lucy out of jealousy. Mirajane sighed and turned to Lucy: "Maybe you could stop them?" she asked. "I didn't even want the juice," Lucy exhaled. As she was about to begin yelling at the group, someone else saved her the trouble of yelling. "Quiet down everyone, right now!" "Laxus!" they all cheered at once. He was finally back from that S-Class job of his. "He sure has great timing," thought Lucy. His Thunder Legion greeted him with multiple bear hugs and smiles. "Where's my Gramp? Hey old man! There's someone new in the guild you hear?" Turning around from his spot at the bar, Makarov said: "Is it a girl or a boy? Ooooooh a girl! Tell me, what is your name my dear?" Master said, ignoring Laxus's eye rolling. The girl in question came up from behind Laxus and smiled timidly as she introduced herself: "Hello Master Makarov. My name is Isamu Midoriko. How do you do?" It was silent as all the members took in her gorgeous appearance. Her long silver hair went down to her lower back and was styled in a similar way to Erza's hair style. She had pale, fair skin, a white and blue crop top with long sleeves that looked like a kimono and black leggings with a blue pouch strapped to her right thigh. Her gray eyes studied the guild members as she saluted them. Seeming unfazed, Erza stepped forward and returned her greeting: "Glad to meet you. I'm Erza. I hope you will join this guild, I'm sure you'll love it."

After that, everyone greeted her and insisted she joined there group. From his spot by the bar, Makarov was eyeing her carefully. He had seen her face somewhere before but he couldn't remember when or where. He decided to question Laxus on his mission and her arrival: "Now Laxus, how did you job go?" *silence* "... Well in all honesty, it was terrible. When I got there, the village was already aflame. I bolted across the village to see if there were still live beings buried somewhere. Unfortunately, there was no one that I could see. Moments later, that Lahar guy and the Magic Council's guards arrived and took some civilians and wizards, who had seen the sequence of events unfold, to their base camps for questioning. As I was about to leave, something tugged at my coat. It was someone buried under a crumbling tower. I shot lightning at the tower to destroy it and when the smoke disappeared, a girl was laying in the rubble. I picked her up and brought her to the camps thinking she was a civilian as well. When she came to, Lahar asked for her name and how she was feeling. She completely ignored him and he got fed up after an hour of trying to make her speak. After he left I tried to ask for her name as well. "Midoriko" is what she timidly answered me. She seemed to trust me more. I asked her about it and she told me she had a bad experience with the Magic Council when she was younger and that she didn't trust them completely since that incident. She turned out to be a wizard too. That's all I know." Makarov seemed deep in thought when he added: "Hmm ... And I assume you took her here because Lahar didn't want to deal with her again, right?" Laxus nodded in the positive at that statement. Then Makarov stood up on the bar and ordered: "Laxus, Mirajane, Erza. I leave Midoriko in your care. Is that okay with you?" They responded with a strong yes.

After her one sided discussion about the fact that Midoriko was to join Fairy Tail, Erza directed Midoriko towards the bar where Mirajane stood. As she neared the bar, Midoriko saluted Mirajane: "Good day. Erza told me to come see you. She said something about a guild mark I think." Smiling and pulling out what looked like a magic stamp, Mirajane greeted her as well: "Hello! She's right about that. Oh and you can just call me Mira ok? So, where did you want your guild mark?" "Oh, umm I guess here on my left lower ribs. There's a scar I want to cover up so I think it's the best place." Midoriko gave a small smile as Mira stamped the guild mark on the designated spot. As she waited for the magic to take effect, Mira observed the scar Midoriko spoke about. She wasn't wrong to call it a scar but it looked more like a brand made with a red iron. It had thoroughly burned her skin an left a red mark. Mira realized the burn mark was the emblem representing that weird Zeref worshippers' cult. She remembered that emblem very well because Erza used to constantly do research on that cult. She wondered why Midoriko had such a mark.

After Midoriko was made an official Fairy Tail member, everyone bombarded her with requests to be a part of their team even though they had no idea which type of Magic she used. Makarov decided to intervene since the boys were starting to cause too big of a ruckus. "Erza, take her on an easier mission with your lot, see if she can pull off dealing with Natsu and Gray together. Also, as an S-Class wizard, I ask that you test her Magic and give me a full report. Let's see what she's made of, you got that?" Erza turned towards Midoriko and answered: "Alright then, I'll let you choose your first mission," Erza replied. Nodding, Midoriko made her way towards the request board.

As she scanned through the many different types of jobs, she found none that interested her. She finally decided to choose the job that paid the most. It was a simple job but everyone read the description carefully in order to find out why the job paid 900,000,000 Jewels. Mumbling to herself about her rent being covered for the next years, Lucy was partly in hysterics after seeing the pay and didn't pay attention to the actual job itself. As for the others, they read the description: "Escaped convict by the name of Black Knight. She is a dangerous and ruthless assassin and must be stopped. If caught, please bring her to the Council's Custody Enforcement Unit's Head Captain, Lahar. The Magic Council will personally pay you upon delivery." Saying that everyone including the Master was baffled was the understatement of the century. Trying to understand the request, Midoriko said: "So, THE Magic Council wants a bunch of guild wizards to catch a ruthless assassin for 900,000,000 Jewels?" Even though everyone was still skeptical, they all nodded at her statement. Erza, being the only S-Class wizard among them, was placed in charge of the team even if it wasn't an S-Class request, which everyone thought was inexplicable. Erza turned towards Midoriko and said: "We leave in one hour, you're free to do what you want until then but make sure you're at the port of Hargeon on time."

When everyone but Erza had left to get ready, Makarov called his S-Class wizards to meet in the Conference Room on the second floor. When they were all seated, he took one moment to look them over and then started: "I have called you here for two reasons. First, to discuss who will participate in next week's S-Class promotion trial and second, to hear your thoughts on our newest member." "I have a feeling that's not the order in which you want to discuss these matters right Gramps?" commented Laxus. Makarov nodded in the affirmative: "She seems very familiar to me but I don't recall ever seeing her before to day. How about you?" "I guess I can go first," started Laxus, "well, she seems shy and uncertain but she is a nice person, based on my interactions with her back in her hometown. I don't see why you would get all worked up, she hasn't done anything that would call for suspicion." Makarov simply nodded. Erza spoke next: "Her face sends me déjà-vu vibes as well but I can't remember where I've seen her. I will observe her during this job and report what I find. As for now, I sense something different with the type of magic she uses but I have no evidence to support this theory." "Not different," said Mirajane, "dark, mysterious, almost devilish in a way." "What do you mean?" asked Makarov. "Due to my Take-Over form Satan Soul, I possess what you call the Demon Factor. Because of that Factor, I can sense when a person is surrounded by dark magic. In Midoriko's case, she is emanating it in such a large quantity that I am more worried than curious about what type of magic she uses." "So I guess it's fair to say that we need to watch her carefully?" added Guildarts. All nodded at his statement. "As for who will participate in the S-Class promotion trial, it will have to wait until Erza is back from her mission," said Makarov. He then dismissed his wizards and Erza went to meet up with her teammates at the port of Hargeon.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed even though it was short and don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
